The invention relates to hunting or trapping of game animals or for masking the human scent using scent distributed by a scent distributing device and a method of marking an area using the device to distribute scent. The scent distributing device is provided for use while attached to footwear. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the problems of the prior art.
Customarily, hunters apply scent (a commercially available attracter for the game being hunted) to the bottom of their boots. However, this is unsatisfactory because it wears off quickly and must be reapplied frequently. In wet weather the scent is washed off very quickly.
Dehart in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899 discloses a hunter's and trapper's scent pad. The device employs an aromatic scent in a sponge.
Foster in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502 discloses a scent dispensing boot. A pad impregnated with scent is held within a pocket of the boot having ventilating means for communicating scent to the air.
Bilyeu in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 discloses a scent for attracting wild game animals and a method for its use. the scent is heated while hanging from a tree.
Some of the problems of the prior art include nonuniform rates of scent distribution, especially in wet weather, and short (less than 1/2 mile) distribution distances.
The improvements of the present invention beneficially provide a novel, nonobvious and useful manner of distributing scent for attacting of game animals using a scent distributing device to mark an area for wildlife observation. The scent distributing device is adapted for use while attached to footwear.